Run Away
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Miley's tired of what Nate put her through, the only way to get away from it all is to Run Away, but is it the right thing? Niley


I don't own this song by Avril Lavigne, Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, Camp Rock or Connect Three.

A/N: This is going to be a one-shot song fic which will be my very first so be kinda nice to me. If you have a particular song that you wish a song fic to be about by anyone let me know. I'll be happy to write it.

Also, a little hint; Nate is (Well you know) Mikayla is (You know) etc.. I didn't want this to be deleted so i hope you understand.

I know I have bad English skills but I'm working on it.

_______________________________________________________________________

_Avril Lavigne_ Runaway

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late__,__  
My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range__,__  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days__._

One little mistake can cost your career. Miley realised that at the most inconvenient time. She was very superstitious, she always had to get out of bed on the right side, she had to finish climbing the stairs on the right foot, every little thing she did had to be perfect. Her life started falling around her ankles when Nate dumped her after a two year relationship, she was so crushed she didn't care about anything. She let her hair grow out matted and never wore make up because she knew as soon as it was on it would be running down her face. She didn't care at all she just wanted to sit in her room for the rest of her life.

It started turning for the worst as her vanity fair photos were released. They were supposed to be creative that's what they told her. She believed them. In reality they were probably trying to get some juicy gossip on the pop princess. She apologized to her fans, lost some and she still wasn't over Nate the one who broke her heart.

She believed that everything was happing because all them days ago one the day her heart was broken. She got out of bed on the wrong side, got to the bottom of the stairs on her left foot because she was late to meet him.

The car broke down on her way to his house; she couldn't phone to tell him she was late because her cell phone was out of range. She was having one of those kind of days.

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground__,__  
No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow__,__  
Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud__._

The paparazzi and the media kept kicking her down. Picture after picture was released, they were kicking her lower and lower till a point where she was so low they couldn't physically make her feel any worse. They caused her so much pain. But not nearly as much as Nate did. She figured if she got on with her life and kept fixing her problems and running from them as quick as possible she would feel better, but after everything she tried they just got brought up again.

Every day she hoped for the sun to come out and tell her she was going to be okay that day. But there were just blue skies. She felt like was under a heavy grey cloud about to rain at any point.

_And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize  
_

Even after everything she went through, she felt so alive. She felt like she was a normal girl. Getting her heart broken, getting rumours spread about her. Just like every other girl would, except those lucky few who got away with everything. She couldn't help herself feeling like this, after everything she came out on top. After realising who she was, getting back on track and mending her heart. She felt so alive.

_I just wanna scream and lose control__,__  
Throw my hands up and let it go__,__  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself__,__  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell__,__  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah _

She wanted to jump around and scream. She wanted to lose herself, get rid of all the pain. She wanted to go to one of those parties where everyone was enjoying themselves not being someone they are not. She wanted to throw her hands up in the air and say "Yeah, you've knocked me down so many times but looks who's up again". She wanted to forget everything happening in her life, move onto the future, start afresh. A new chapter in her life.

Even though she's fallen so many times, she just wanted laugh until all the pain went away, even if it hurt like hell. Forgetting everything and running away seemed like the right choice when it all happened but now she felt like right now was the time to runaway. _  
_  
_So so is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch _

She tried to forget about Nate, but he obviously didn't care about her anymore he probably wasn't wondering about her either. When she was fighting with the world she didn't even get a phone call saying that he was there for her, even thought they were supposedly still friends. But Miley was winning the fight and people did find respect for her coping with everything she'd been through.

She built up an imaginary wall around herself to protect her when anybody came to close. If they did, they were at their own risk, because Miley was sick of everyone taking advantage of her when she was down. She didn't want any more people clinging onto her to get famous and crush her feelings. Yeah, she wrote songs about everyone who hurt her, she was a bitch and proud. But everyone is allowed freedom of speech, in her case **song lyrics**.

_And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize_

Even after more hurt and pain she still felt alive. No one could bring her down now. She was down once before but she's stronger now. She dealt with her problems face on then and there. Now, months after the hurt she was able to run away.

_I just wanna scream and lose control__,__  
Throw my hands up and let it go__,__  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself__,__  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell__,__  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah_

She ran away to Tennessee with her family, she wanted to get back to where she felt at home, and didn't need to impress anyone. She could scream and lose control in the fields, she could throw her hands up and run in the grass for years and not end up in the magazines and papers the next day with the title of "Miley's gone mental" she could laugh and have fun with her family, she could laugh so hard that it hurt like hell and no one would care. They would see that she was just like anyone else and didn't have a care in the world. After getting her heart broken, pictures being released getting blow after blow, she still could be happy.

_Run away run away... _

_Run away run away... _

_Run away run away... _

_Run away run run away... _

_Run away run away... _

_Run away run run away..._

Running away to Tennessee was the perfect way to find herself again. Sure everyone else thought she was running from her problems but she wasn't, the plan was go enjoy her life in the place she grew up. She wanted to show everyone who thought she wasn't going to make it that however many times you get pushed down, you can always get back up because even though you feel you may have lost everything there is still someone who is willing to help you up.

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throws my hands up and let it go  
I just want to fall and loose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah_

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throws my hands up and let it go  
I just want to fall and loose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  


She realised that she wasn't the only one, she was prepared for Nate's next piece of rubbish he dropped, in other words Mikayla. Even though Miley hated her, she was going to be the hand to help pick her up because she never got one.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay that totally made no sense. I'm sorry if I confused you guys, I actually confused myself when I wrote it. Hopefully you can see where I'm coming from and understand the feelings I was trying to put across.

Please review!


End file.
